


Graffiti Park

by amclove



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tyrus - Freeform, i'm just a nerd let it go, tj kippen is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: TJ attempts to convince Cyrus to graffiti a wall. As if.





	Graffiti Park

     “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

     TJ sighed. “Cyrus, don’t wimp out on me now.” Turning to face him, eyes squinted against the sun, Cyrus looked ready to punch him. Or cry. Both. “This isn’t illegal. Nothing will happen to you for drawing in a park literally dedicated to the work of graffiti artists.”

     Cyrus crossed his arms over his chest protectively. “You swear? Because this would obliterate my permanent—”

     “Cyrus, I swear. I’ll buy you baby taters.”

     “You do that anyway,” Cyrus pointed out, trying not to smile.

     “Double order.”

     “Evil! You are an evil boy.” Cyrus released a heavy sigh in concession and accepted the spray can from TJ. “God help me.” He didn’t move.

     “Cy.”

     “TJ.” TJ gave Cyrus a look and Cyrus huffed, annoyed. “I don’t know why I have to do this. I thought this was about us hanging out for a pleasant afternoon, not me vandalizing a wall in a so-called _graffiti-dedicated_ park.”

     “Hey, okay,” TJ said hastily, gently taking the spray can that Cyrus had been waving around. “Okay. You don’t have to do it, I just thought it’d be fun to make our mark here. You don’t have to write your name.” TJ paused, then grinned. Cyrus was unsure why, until he read what TJ next wrote on the concrete wall.

     “‘Tyrus’?” Cyrus said aloud. His cheeks reddened. “TJ…”

     “You were right, Underdog,” TJ said. He wound his arms around Cyrus’ familiar waist and tugged him close. “This afternoon is about me hanging with my boyfriend, not your name or mine on a wall.”

     “You’re a sap,” Cyrus muttered against TJ’s chest. “I’m going to tell everyone what a sap you are.”

     TJ laughed lightly, unfazed. “As long as you know, I don’t care who else knows it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Andi Mack or anything involved with it except my own writing and ideas. My tumblr is cyanicas.tumblr.com; feel free to drop an ask about the show or submit random stuff. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
